1. Field
Embodiments relate to a folder type polarizing film for an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing film may be provided to either side of a liquid crystal cell to control an oscillating direction of light in order to visualize a display pattern of a liquid crystal display. The polarizing film may include a polarizer prepared by stretching, dyeing, and color-correcting a polyvinyl alcohol film, a protective film stacked on at least one side of the polarizer to protect the polarizer, and a compensation film stacked on the other side of the polarizer.